Ponytails!
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Kagome and Shippo have an odd conversation while they're eating sweet treats under a tree.


Me: Hey, I decided to make this conversation I was having with my sister the other day into a one-shot fanfiction. It occurred when we were talking about "Inuyasha" and eating lasagna at the same time. Thus, this happened. It was funny at the time when we were happily eating, so it may not be as funny to any of you out there, but I still thought I should put it up somewhere.  
  
The stuff after the whole discussion between Kagome and Shippo is stuff I wrote up to fill the story and make it more complete. The discussion itself was what basically went on between me and my sister.  
  
Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ponytails!  
  
Kagome and Shippo were sitting under the shade of a nearby tree, happily eating some of the sweets Kagome had brought back with her from her time. Kagome was in a particularly good mood after finding out how well she did on her most recent test at school. She wasn't sure how well she would have done, what with all her Feudal Era trips, but managed to get better than she had certainly expected. This mixed with the fact that Kagome was beginning to get sugar high along with Shippo, led to one crazy discussion...  
  
"Hey, Shippo," Kagome laughed while holding a chocolate bar in her right hand.  
  
"What?" Shippo licked his apple-flavoured lollipop, smiling at her.  
  
"Who do you think is better, Inuyasha or Kouga-kun?"  
  
"Hmm... well, even though he can be really stupid at times, I think I would have to go with Inuyasha," Shippo leaned back on his left hand.  
  
"Really?" Kagome said with interest. "But Kouga has that ponytail action going on!"  
  
"Ponytail – action?" Shippo stopped licking his lollipop to look at Kagome with a slightly confused expression.  
  
"Yeah, you know!" Kagome gathered her hair up in one hand, and began swinging it from side to side to show Shippo what she meant. "Like this!"  
  
"Um... okay..." Shippo seemed to be questioning Kagome's sanity. "But you know..." he took a lick of his lollipop. "Sango puts her hair up in a ponytail whenever she's in her taiji-ya clothes," he said thoughtfully. Kagome took a moment to register this, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"That's true..." she replied in an awestruck voice, as if this has never occurred to her before. "And now that you mention it," Kagome continued, "Miroku-sama has one too!" She glanced at Shippo. "And so do you!" Kagome pointed at the bob of auburn hair on Shippo's head.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," Shippo patted his hair.  
  
"Hey, so I guess Inuyasha and I are the only ones without ponytails," Kagome said as she popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "We should join you guys and get ponytails too!" she decided outloud.  
  
"What?" Shippo sounded quite surprised at this.  
  
Kagome started thinking about another certain long-haired demon. "Maybe we should get Sesshomaru in on it too!" she cried in delight.  
  
"WHAT?" Shippo spluttered, nearly dropping his candy.  
  
"We could have Inuyasha attack him with some sort of ponytail attack, and he'll go, 'PONYTAIL ATTACK!' at him, tying his long hair into a ponytail!" she laughed, imitating Inuyasha's Sankontessou.  
  
"Um, I'm not too - "  
  
"I bet Rin would enjoy it!" Kagome interrupted Shippo. "She would be all, 'Oh, Inuyasha's done something I've always wanted to do to Sesshomaru- sama!" Kagome was laughing so hard she had to lean against the tree to prevent herself from falling over. When Shippo eventually realized that Kagome was just joking around, he started joining her in the laughter as well.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome and Shippo turned to see from whom the new voice had come from. Sango had returned from helping exterminate the nearby village of another pesky demon rat, Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome leapt at her friend. Kirara jumped away before Kagome threw her arms around Sango to give her a hug.  
  
"Eh – Kagome-chan?" Sango took a step backwards, slightly startled by Kagome's overly enthusiastic greeting.  
  
"Did you finish exterminating the village?" Shippo asked looking up at Sango. Kirara wandered over to sniff the chocolate bar Kagome had dropped.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing major. I got rid of the nests and everything too," she replied, Kagome still hanging off her neck. "Uh... Kagome-chan... what are you doing?"  
  
"Playing with your hair," Kagome said simply.  
  
"Um... can I ask why?" Sango asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because I love your hair!" she cried cheerfully, believing this to be a reasonable enough answer.  
  
"Er..." Sango looked to Shippo for an answer.  
  
"We were just talking about ponytails," Shippo grinned, "and I guess seeing yours made Kagome really excited," he laughed.  
  
"Oh... okay... " Sango said with a lengthened tone. This answer didn't seem to make things much clearer to her. Just then, Sango felt a tug on her hair, her ponytail undoing itself to let the ebony strands fall around her shoulders. She found that Kagome had pulled on the ribbon of cloth keeping her hair up, now in her hand. Kagome was now standing back, giving her a once over.  
  
"You look different in your taiji-ya clothes with your hair down," Kagome said thoughtfully, her head tilted to one side. "You're just as pretty though!" she beamed at her.  
  
"Huh?" Sango blinked.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Miroku was coming up behind Sango when Kagome spotted him. She dashed over to give him a warm embrace as well. Miroku had a sort of blank look on his face for a second when he saw her rushing towards him...  
  
"Kagome-sama!" but he welcomed her with open arms, a grin on his face.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome felt Sango pull on the back of her school uniform collar, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"You're not going to do anything like feel her up when she hugs you, are you?" Sango asked him warily.  
  
"What? Of course not!" Miroku huffed indignatly. Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Miroku. She let go of Kagome so that she flung her arms around Miroku to hug him, giggling as she did so.  
  
"Kagome-sama..." Miroku inched his hand downwards.  
  
BAM!  
  
Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at Miroku's head, producing tears in his closed eyes. "You liar!" she yelled at him. "You said you weren't going to do anything!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "Well, it's been a while since I've touched Kagome-sama, he retorted. "Lately it's only been you that I've been able to – "  
  
BAM!  
  
Sango flung her Hiraikotsu around the other way to strike him, a look of "SHUT UP!" on her face.  
  
Kagome walked around Miroku. "Punishment!" She yanked on Miroku's ponytail.  
  
"OW!" Miroku leaned backwards. "Kagome-sama!" he protested, slightly befuddled. Kagome pulled again, harder this time, so that Miroku fell flat on his back. "Augh!" The two girls laughed at him.  
  
"Serves you right," Sango smirked.  
  
"There we go!" Kagome took this moment to use Sango's ribbon to tie her own hair into a ponytail.  
  
A low groan sounded behind them. Looking around, they saw Inuyasha stumbling towards them, a hand against his head. "Sango, isn't there some other way to lure those things out?" he complained.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome bounced over to the hanyou.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her. "What is it?" He still felt a bit dizzy from the smells.  
  
"Let me tie your hair into a ponytail!" she happily requested. Inuyasha took a moment to glance at her, then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I think the fumes have gotten to you too."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Augh!" Inuyasha fell onto the ground with a loud "thump!" Kagome proceeded to go around behind him and tie up his hair.  
  
"Kagome, cut that out!" Inuyasha tried to get up, but it was difficult with the after effect of the fumes still making him dizzy.  
  
"You want me to cut your hair?"  
  
"NOT THAT- WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Is it okay to eat so much of this stuff?" Miroku sat up and picked up a piece of hard candy, examining it carefully. Sango stood observing Kagome and Inuyasha's unusual brawl next to him.  
  
"Well, Kagome said it's not such a good idea because it can upset your stomach that way," Shippo replied, still steadily shrinking his lollipop.  
  
"Did she say anything else?" Miroku urged on.  
  
"Um..." Shippo gazed upwards to think. "Well... I think she said something about having a 'sugar rush' and getting hyper..." he trailed off.  
  
"Did she say how to stop one?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"I think she said it would be over with after a while," the fox demon responded. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just wait it out then," he said as he sat down on the grass. "Hopefully she'll be over it soon."  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome saw her standing by idly and decided to call out to her.  
  
"Uh – yes?" Sango replied, slightly startled.  
  
"Help me with Inuyasha's hair – it's really thick!" she called back. "And bring something to tie it with!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Inuyasha shouted in a fury.  
  
"Soon..." Miroku sighed again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Me: The end! hears nothing but silence Well I was in a cheerful mood at the time this stuff came up. Sometimes I get all happy and just say stuff that pops into my head. I guess the rest of the events I wrote could have been done better too. Especially the part with Miroku and Shippo's conversation.  
  
Just in case you're wondering, I was Kagome and my sister was Shippo. Anyways, feel free to review! 


End file.
